FireHanyou's: The Girl Code
by FireHanyou17
Summary: Some codes, regarding the Girl Code and some of the ones surrounding the stories Naraku's Blood Brother and Kagome's Sister.


**Welcome to FireHanyou15's version of The Girl Code. Why go through the trouble? Because if the guys can have a written Guy or Bro Code, then why can't the girls have a Girl or Sister-or Sista-Code?**

 **This is FireHanyou's Girl Code.**

* * *

The most important part of the Girl Code, is that if any male should find out, they will be subjected to a punishment worse than any death they can imagine.

Rule 1: If you talk shit, shit will be talked about you in return. No exceptions.

Rule 2: Never pick a dude over your girls. Unless it's maybe Channing Tatum or Leonardo DiCaprio. Or whoever else is really hot, celebrity wise (Justin Timberlake!). Anyone else will not be tolerated.

Rule 3: Your wingman (or wingwoman) has every right to drag your drunk ass home when it's your birthday and you's hammered.

Rule 4: In accordance to Rule 3, on your birthday or a tragic event (a.k.a. terrible breakup, family member dying or dead, etc.) you are allowed to get yourself absolutely trashed, and it will not be held against you and comments about said drunken self will not be permitted until after the hangover has passed as well as two days.

Rule 5: Like Rule 4, if there is a tragic occurrence, bad breakup or otherwise, the designated best friend or other friend who is closest shall show up within a reasonable amount of time-ten to fifteen minutes permitted, more if the lines at the grocery stores are held up-bearing gifts of ice cream, girly movies, and other comforting items.

Rule 6: At a bachelorette party, graduation, birthday, etc. the wingwoman or other designated friends are responsible for the girl. No questions asked. This also includes driving said friend home when they are drunk as fuck and cannot drive themselves without either hitting a tree and/or old woman, or has parked the car to puke their guts out in a ditch.

Rule 7: Even if a girl says 'You are such a bitch!' then says 'I'm kidding!', she means it.

Rule 8: No girl will admit to it, but they have all lied about something, no matter now menial or catastrophic the happenings. (see JennaMarbles video: Things Girls Lie About for reference if needed)

Rule 9: Don't dis the family, not until after the complainy has already begun talking shit about said parents or family members. But remember, nothing too harsh, you don't know what might get them angry.

Rule 10: Be honest, most of the time. They don't always need to know that the hat they're wearing makes them look like a tellatubbie. Ewwww. Tellatubbies...(I was at an appointment on Tuesday and in the waiting room the TV was playing Tellatubbies. If I hadn't been called, I probably would've destroyed the TV.)

Rule 11: If they are on their period, anything they say is disregarded, no matter how scathing the remark is. She's just emotional and cannot control what she says. Chocolate may be given but approach cautiously.

Rule 12: If there is a man moving in on your sister, and she is drunk off her ass, remove him from the situation. Immediately. Excessive force may be used if proven to be necessary. Playing the 'we're lovers' card may work too.

Rule 13: You do not go to their house early in the morning, expecting them to get up. At least not without bearing gifts to goad them out of bed. Coffee, tea, concert tickets to see whatever band they love, etc. are acceptable. Also you must, I repeat, MUST have a reasonable explanation for waking the friend up early in the morning.

Rule 14: Don't like your friends' crush.

Rule 15: Go ahead, ignore that last one. I dare you.

Rule 16: If you find yourself falling for your best friends crush, you have two options. One; suddenly disappear off the face of the planet with only a crappy note and excuse in your wake, or two; tell the friend and risk either being brutally screamed at and/or murdered, or there is a plot twist and she reveals she never liked him anyway. (which I seriously doubt would happen.)

Rule 17: If you just caught your best friends' boyfriend cheating on her, tell that friend as gently as you can, then forbid the dude from ever seeing her or talking to her again.

Rule 18: If at a club, never leave your drink unattended, unless you leave it with your girls. You can trust them...to an extent involving booze.

Rule 19: In accordance with Rule 18, if you leave your drink unattended, and come back and it tastes weird, don't drink it, order a new one.

Rule 20: If one of your girls is in a fight, you have the right to do four things. One; hold her stuff while she beats the shit outta someone, two; hold her back and trash talk, three; join in on the fight making the other girls hold your and your friends' shit, or four; start making bets.

Rule 21: Running into a door is not your fault, houses and buildings are just bullies. And the floors hate you all. You walk all over them on a daily basis, of course they'd hate you!

Rule 22: If a guy is in your room when showering, lock the bathroom door, always. Even if the guy is your crush. No quickies. Not. Happening.

Rule 23 (or side note to guys): Just because we're wearing 'skimpy' clothes-a sports bra, etc.-does **not** mean you are justified to stare at our assets. Not cool. Not unless we tell you we want it. Otherwise fuck you. And to make you all feel insecure we'll stare at your package until you get uncomfortable, even squinting to make it even more insulting.

Rule 24: Don't make us get up, especially on our periods. That shit just feels weird. Fucking. Weird. I'm not even going to state how awkward and disgusting it is.

Rule 25: There will _always_ be a designated day reserved for girls to relax. During that day, no men-aside from waiters or employees, random people, etc.-are allowed to bother the women. This is giving the women a mini-vacation from excessive stupidity.

Rule 26: Sometimes, it's better to just shut up.

Rule 27: If you ever take something from a girl, a) return it as soon as you are done with it, and if you take it without permission, **_prepare to die_**.

Rule 28: Calling us fat, or asking if it's our period time is unacceptable. It will also result in a jump-kick to the face, or a sound kick in the crotch.

Rule 29: NO STALKERS!...AND NO PERVERTS!

Rule 30: Even if a girl knows it is irrational, and they still have a grudge against another girl or person, you are expected to-at least verbally-whole heartedly agree to anything the friend says about her enemy.

Rule 31: Don't cut off our internet access, it will just make us into deadly killing machines with one bad temper. Taking our online time away as a punishment is not acceptable and you will rot in Hell-or whatever the Pagan equivalent is-along with Donald Trump-I hate that shit prick-and anything else deemed as evil.

Rule 32: Never sit with another Sister's man, unless he has either violated a rule that was unspoken but known in this guide or has angered his girl, and this is his last meal before he gets shot at sunrise. This is the only time you are allowed to sit with him.

* * *

Code's (this is mainly for Kagome's Sister, any squeal after that, and Naraku's Blood Brother and the Heavenly Jewel):

Code 1: No member of the Inu Clan Girls' Council is permitted to speak of the happenings inside a meeting, the codes or their meanings, or any other sensitive information.

Code 2: If a member of the Inu Clan Girls' Council calls a member of the opposite sex theirs, they have called official dibs and no one is allowed to set foot on their claim under threat of unimaginable pain and death.

Code 3: Alpha Keira is terrifying, do not disrespect her or else you will most likely die a slow and agonizing death.

Code 4: During a Council meeting of the Inu Clan Girls' Council, arguing or a altercation is strictly forbidden. Keira has only hinted on what should happen and the end result does not sound good at all.

Code 5: There is a small device that Keira uses, sometimes for fun, other times to get someone's attention.

Code 6: When holding the ball of magic and Youki, the person in possession of it has the right to speak unhindered, and anyone who speaks out of turn will be punished by the Council leader, Alpha Keira.

Code 7: Any outsider not cleared by Keira-sama is considered a threat and will be kept in quarters away from any resident of the Palace until they've been proven innocent or not.

Code 8: Based upon Keira-sama's magic powers, she can create a provisional meeting room to asses the intruder. Using a spell, Keira can also let someone know just how large her intelligence is.

Code 9: Attacks on the Palace are not taken lightly with Keira-sama. She will launch a large scale attack to let the intruder know just what they're dealing with.

Code 10: Inu Youkai are extremely loyal and care for one another. If you hurt one, you hurt them all. Inu no Taisho is Keira's ultimate Alpha and thus, he has responsibility over her. If she or the Black Inu Clan is hurt, he will fight.

Code 11: The random times that Keira is subjected to fits of crying and sadness, one is not to disturb her unless it is her sister or her husband.

Code 12: A meeting concerning the men of the Black Inu Clan or the White Inu Clan and every member of the Inu Clan shall never be spoken of, and any member of the Council has the right to call a unscheduled meeting.

Code 13: The Inu Clan Girls' Council has a new member. React immediately.

Code 14: One's room is their sanctuary and it is not to be intruded on. If someone has their door blocked or covered with something, let them be.

Code 15: When Keira is angry, it is wise not to get in her way or even be in the same part of the castle as her. Be far away, be _very_ far away.

Code 16: Whenever Keira is around and so is an alcoholic beverage, she will either consume it or force it down someone's throat.

* * *

 **I will add onto this as the stories progress or whenever I get a new idea, but for now, here you go. This also goes a bit into Keira Higurashi's Codes.**

 **Later.**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


End file.
